


With you this Christmas

by hheybibi



Series: "25" Days Until Christmas: MX FIC-FEST [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentioned Im Changkyun | I.M, hyungwon is persistent, they're both stuck at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi
Summary: “What’re you doing for Christmas?”“Catching up with a few friends and crash on my couch later in the evening”“You should come check out this new noodle shop Hoseok recommended to me”
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Yoo Kihyun
Series: "25" Days Until Christmas: MX FIC-FEST [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036152
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	With you this Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> can someone help me with tags like (????) i suck at it

The barely lit light bulbs on the ceiling flicker in the dim room. Keyboard clacking and the occasional rustling of paper is the only sign of life in the office.

Kihyun's fingers move endlessly as his eyes remain on the computer screen. His phone dings next to him and the first thing he wants to do is fling it across the room. But he doesn’t, instead he picks it up and opens the text message from Changkyun 

Kyunnie:

I’m sad you can’t spend Christmas Eve with us :(

Kihyun:

You’ll survive

Kyunnie:

But why can’t you just ask your boss for a day off?

Kihyun:

Because I’m a struggling journalist and my bills aren’t going to pay themselves :/

Kyunnie:

That sucks

Want me to come keep you company??

Kihyun:

No, you should enjoy the evening with the guys 

Kyunnie:

It’s not going to be the same without you :((

Kihyun: 

Stop being a big baby

I’m working, I’ll text you later, okay?

Kyunnie:

Fine….

He sets his phone down back on the table before picking it back up again and typing 

Kihyun:

I’m gonna need you to pick me up after work though :)

The snow is starting to pile up :(

He places it back on the desk and tries to get back to work. Except footsteps from the hallway distracts him and he looks up from his computer to face the hallway across from him.

Who else would come to work on Christmas eve? 

The footsteps get closer and Kihyun sees a tall figure in the shadow. Hyungwon. 

Hyungwon walks in the office and stops once he sees Kihyun “Kihyun? What’re you doing here?” he continues and walks over to his desk, placing his coat on the headrest of his chair.

“Work” he replies simply

Hyungwon snorts, “Obviously, I mean, why are you at work on Christmas eve?”   
  


Kihyun shrugs “Why’re you?”

Hyungwon tsks and slips into his desk, tapping away on his phone while he waits for the computer in front of him to boot up

They work in silence for a few minutes until Hyungwon pipes up, “What’re you doing for Christmas?”

Kihyun almost doesn’t hear him and contemplates whether to ignore him or answer his question. He picks the latter “Catching up with a few friends and then I'm going to crash on my couch later in the evening”

Hyungwon stops his typing on the computer “You should come check out this new noodle shop Hoseok recommended to me”

Kihyun pauses “Why would I check out a noodle shop with you on Christmas?”

The other shrugs “Most of our friends are already doing things and besides don’t you want to spend time with your favorite dongsaeng?” he flutters his eyelash innocently

Kihyun cringes “I’d rather watch paint dry than spend time with you..especially on Christmas”

Hyungwon pouts “C’mon it’s going to be so fun,” he whines

He doesn’t reply to him anymore and tries to put his concentration back onto his work. Hyungwon takes the hint and grumbles something under his breath along the lines of Kihyun taking him for granted.

*******

The time on his phone clocks 8:30 and Kihyun starts to save his files before shutting his computer. He rubs his eyes sleepily before stretching his body and tiredly putting his stuff together. He looks over to Hyungwon to see him squinting at his computer and clacking away furiously on the keyboard.

“Chill out, the keyboard’s not going to run away,” he chuckles

Hyungwon doesn’t bother to look back at Kihyun and keeps typing away “Try explaining why mall Santas are weird to idiots on the internet”

Kihyun pauses “Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

The other shrugs “I finished some time ago”

“Why’re you still here?”

Hyungwon finally meets his eyes with a cheeky smile “Waiting for you to accept my offer”   
  


Kihyun lips pull into a line “What offer- oh yeah..that offer” he almost forgets the uneventful conversation he had with Hyungwon earlier

“Soo? Have you thought about it?” Hyungwon questions

“I’ll.. think about it some more” 

Hyungwon seems to take it as a positive answer because he beams and says “Great, I’ll send you the address this night”

Kihyun huffs and rolls his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think i've written hyungki before so this was a first :))
> 
> Send me fanfic requests on my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/hheybibi) and on my [Curious Cat <3](https://curiouscat.me/hheybibi). You can be as specific about it as you want <33


End file.
